


After All These Years

by YokubouNoRain



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Established Relationship, Fever, Fushimi Saruhiko is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Nightmares, Post-K: Return of Kings, Yata Misaki Has Nightmares, Yata Misaki Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Un día en la vida de un Yata Misaki con fiebre, siendo cuidado por Saruhiko.(Post-K: Return of Kings con un par de spoilers del final de este)Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes y el universo principal de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de GoRA.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Anna, Izumo y el resto de Homura se encontraban bajo la fachada del edificio, Misaki detuvo sus pasos y miró hacia el cielo. Su color azul se estaba tiñendo de un tono grisáceo y un viento gélido amenazaba con llegarle a los huesos.

—Va a llover…

—¿Misaki?

La voz de Anna ocasionó que bajara la vista. Una repentina brisa la hizo temblar. El tercero de Homura se llevó una mano a la boca y ocultó su sonrisa.

—Vamos —le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

* * *

Cuando se despertó se hizo un ovillo y sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez al darse cuenta que estaba solo. Ayudándose de su sentido de la audición se percató de un débil sonido. En ese momento se dio cuenta que, en realidad, no estaba completamente solo. Sus labios se curvaron apenas hacia arriba cuando escuchó a esa otra persona que vivía junto a él en ese departamento. Lanzó una risita. Su oyente volvió a chasquear la lengua. Lo vio incorporándose y acercándose a él.

—Hola —le dijo. Su voz fue apenas audible, así que se aclaró la garganta y asomó su cabeza por entre las frazadas—. Hola.

—Hola, Misaki.

La persona con la que compartía el departamento era alta. Según Misaki, no tan alta, pero alta al fin. Sin embargo, estando él acostado y esa persona de pie, parecía tener el doble de altura.

—¿Hoy no vas a trabajar?

Antes de responderle, su acompañante miró hacia otro lado como si quisiera evitar su mirada.

—No.

—¿Saru?

—Pedí el día libre —agregó Saruhiko mientras se giraba para volver frente a la pantalla de su computadora portátil.

—¿Estás trabajando?

—Puedo conectarme remotamente —Saruhiko estaba dispuesto a explicarle cómo podía trabajar desde ahí, pero la expresión de confusión en Misaki lo hizo cambiar de planes—. Sí —Saruhiko volvió a sentarse, dándole la espalda—. ¿Vas a levantarte o seguirás dando vueltas en la cama?

—Lo segundo.

—Está bien.

Saruhiko chequeó la hora en el reloj de pared. Eran las diez de la mañana. Él se había levantado a las cinco y había empezado a trabajar. Sumado a que era un adicto al trabajo, si no podía conciliar el sueño, no veía algo más productivo por hacer. Vio la taza de café vacía a su lado. Probablemente las dos tazas de café que había bebido la noche anterior habían ocasionado su insomnio. Volvió su vista a Misaki y se dio cuenta que ya se había quedado profundamente dormido. Cuando esto sucedía, en ocasiones, empezaba a silbar. Eso hacía que Saruhiko recordara viejas épocas.

* * *

El teléfono no alcanzó a vibrar una segunda vez encima de la mesa. Saruhiko atendió sin ver siquiera quién lo estaba llamando.

—Habla Fushimi. Sí. Sí. Acabo de terminarlo, debería estar recibiéndolo ahora. Está bien. De acuerdo —luego de cortar la llamada, pensó que sería una buena idea que una taza de café caliente le hiciera compañía. Bajó la tapa de su computadora portátil y la hizo a un lado, levantándose luego y yendo a la cocina. Mientras el agua se calentaba en la cafetera, desde ahí, con la puerta abierta, podía seguir viendo a Misaki. De pronto, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo pareció temblar. ¿Tenía frío? Saruhiko se llevó una mano dentro de la manga de su camiseta. No parecía que su propia temperatura corporal hubiera disminuido. Se acercó a Misaki sigilosamente y apoyó sus dedos sobre una de sus mejillas—. ¿Eh? —sin importarle si despertaba, usó su palma para tocar su frente—. Está caliente.

Bajó un poco las frazadas que tapaban el rostro de Misaki y se dio cuenta que sus mejillas estaban rojas. Si había estado en esas condiciones desde la noche anterior, no lo sabía. Apenas Saruhiko regresó, se dio una ducha, bebió café y se acostó a su lado con cuidado de no despertarlo, así que no podía estar seguro. De nuevo, recordó una situación similar, sólo que ahora los papeles estaban dados vuelta.

* * *

El aroma percibido por su olfato lo hizo viajar en el tiempo. Se vio a él mismo en casa de Saruhiko, cocinando para él. Con lentitud, abrió los ojos. Sentía su frente helada a comparación del resto de su cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama con parsimonia, llevándose consigo las frazadas. Le sonrió débilmente a la persona que estaba cocinando al otro lado del departamento.

—¿Qué haces?

Después de tapar la olla que seguía calentando su contenido, Saruhiko se acercó a él. Siguiéndolo con la mirada, Misaki reparó en el pequeño recipiente con agua y hielo que estaba a un costado de la cama. El más alto se arrodilló para agarrar el trapo que había quedado abandonado sobre la cama y humedecerlo.

—Te estoy preparando algo para comer.

—¿Tú sabes cocinar? —el sonido que hizo Saruhiko con su lengua hizo sonreír a Misaki. Mientras se levantaba para regresar a la cocina, el trapo quedó literalmente estampado contra la frente de Misaki—. ¡Oye!

—Ponte eso en la frente o ve a bañarte. Cuando salgas, la comida estará lista.

—¿Saru? —el aludido lo miró—. Gracias.

Saruhiko desvió la mirada y le respondió chasqueando su lengua.

* * *

Misaki salió del baño y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Se rodeó con la frazada nuevamente y se dio cuenta que Saruhiko la había cambiado junto con las sábanas debajo de ella. Al levantar la mirada hacia la cocina, vio a Saruhiko saliendo con una bandeja de comida.

—Siéntate bien.

Misaki hizo caso a su pedido y Saruhiko apoyó la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó respecto a la botella de líquido incoloro que estaba a un costado de la bandeja.

—Bebida energizante.

—Mhh… ¿Saruhiko?

—¿Qué?

Misaki se tomó su buen tiempo para responderle con otra inquietud. Destapó el recipiente donde estaba su comida y agarró los palillos. Aunque lo que estaba frente a él parecía delicioso, su mirada se posó sobre su acompañante.

—¿Tienes trabajo?

—Ya lo terminé —los labios de Misaki se movieron, pero no pudo producir sonido alguno—. ¿Qué?

Las mejillas de Misaki seguían rojas. Hasta parecía que estaban más brillantes.

—¿Te sientas al lado mío?

Sin responderle, Saruhiko accedió a su pedido. Misaki apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y le extendió el recipiente con la comida que le había preparado.

—¿Quieres que te dé de comer?

El aludido le sonrió. Saruhiko agarró la bandeja y luego los palillos para darle de comer. Misaki esperó y cuando probó lo que Saruhiko le había preparado, abrió grande los ojos y un sonido de satisfacción se escapó de lo profundo de su garganta.

—¡Está muy bueno!

—Espero que te haga bien y te mejores pronto.

—Lo hiciste tú, seguro que me hará bien.

Saruhiko notó que la mirada de Misaki estaba sobre los pies de la cama.

—Pude haber comprado esto en el mercado, y sólo tendría que haberlo calentado. ¿Eso también sería algo preparado por mí?

Misaki lo miró. Saruhiko prestaba atención a lo que agarraba del recipiente para hasta que sintió una leve caricia sobre sus dedos.

—Te quemaste… Y esto no es quemadura por haber calentado algo.

—Idiota…

Los palillos se quedaron inmóviles la cantidad de tiempo que duró el beso que Misaki le dio en una de sus mejillas.

—Gracias…

—Sólo come esto, ¿de acuerdo? Y agarra la bandeja.

Misaki se sentó correctamente y miró a Saruhiko.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A la cocina.

—¿Después vienes?

El aludido lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Por supuesto.

Aunque intentó terminar rápido de limpiar la cocina, Saruhiko falló en el intento. Cuando regresó, encontró a Misaki durmiendo enrollado en las frazadas. La bandeja había quedado a un lado de la cama. Se arrodilló a su lado y apoyó su mano sobre su piel. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba al notar que le había bajado la temperatura.

* * *

Sus labios se fruncieron cuando un sabor asqueroso le recorrió la boca. El café que se había preparado estaba helado. Tembló inconscientemente al sentir un peso ajeno a su lado. Reparó en la curiosa mirada de Misaki que, recién despierto, observaba la pantalla de la computadora.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Puedo quedarme?

—¿No quieres dormir?

El más bajo le respondió negando con la cabeza.

—Ya estoy cansado de estar acostado. ¿Te molesta si me pongo a jugar algo? —Saruhiko le entregó la computadora y agarró su PDA—. ¿Ya no la vas a usar?

—No, puedes usarla —Saruhiko se puso de pie, pero regresó a su asiento al poco tiempo, con auriculares y una botella de bebida energizante—. Toma.

—Qué molesto —suspiró Misaki mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Mientras jugaba, recibió un auricular de parte de Saruhiko. Lo agarró y lo puso en su oreja.

* * *

Llamas rojas. Azules. Verdes. De varios colores. Todos concentrados en un punto, en una sola persona. Misaki estaba ahí, pero su poder, no. Había desaparecido. Sí había algo que podía hacer, y eso era dar aviso a la persona que pronto sería víctima de ese ataque descomunal.

No podía articular palabra. Cuando lo intentó también se dio cuenta que no podía moverse.

Sin poderes, sin habla y sin capacidad de movimiento, ¿cómo sería capaz de salvarlo?

Sintió la angustia creciendo en su pecho hasta convertirse en una bomba que estalló en forma de lágrimas.

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltado. Su cuerpo estaba sudado y podía sentir la adrenalina y la desesperación emanando de su cuerpo. Un sollozo lo volvió a la realidad. Había tenido una pesadilla. Se sentó en la cama y miró a todos lados. La computadora de Saruhiko estaba ahí, apagada. La luz de la cocina era la única encendida en el lugar. Tanteó el mueble detrás de la cabecera de la cama hasta que encontró su reloj desde el cual hizo una llamada. Sintió sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda al oír el tono de llamada desde la cocina. Trató de pronunciar palabra, pero le fue imposible.

Recién cuando escuchó el sonido de las llaves girando en la cerradura, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta de entrada.

—¿Misaki? ¿Qué haces levantado? —no tenía poder. No podía hablar. Un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. Sin embargo, sí pudo moverse. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Una pesadilla —musitó—. Tuve una pesadilla.

Saruhiko lo estrechó contra su cuerpo con un solo brazo. En el otro, llevaba una bolsa. Bajo la mirada de Misaki se sacó la campera y regresó junto a él al living. Saruhiko lo llevó a la cama y lo hizo sentarse. Sin embargo, cuando quiso dejar la bolsa sobre la mesa, sintió un agarre sobre una de sus mangas.

—¿Misaki?

—Duerme conmigo.

Su mirada avellana parecía triste. Sin responderle, Saruhiko se quitó el calzado y esperó a que Misaki se acostara para acompañarlo y rodearlo con sus brazos.

—¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? —le preguntó mientras estiraba su brazo para dejar sus anteojos a un lado.

—Soñé que te sucedía algo malo y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Bueno, eso es imposible —cuando Misaki levantó la cabeza se encontró con la mirada de Saruhiko—. Aún sin los poderes del clan, sigo siendo más fuerte que tú —Misaki se sentó de un salto pero fue jalado a la cama nuevamente por Saruhiko—. Tienes que descansar. Ya cálmate.

El aludido se acomodó sobre su pecho. Trató de apaciguar su respiración pero al momento de hacerlo, una repentina tos se escapó sin control.

—Mierda —susurró mientras escondía su cabeza entre las sábanas.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Saruhiko levantó la cabeza de Misaki para besar su frente mientras trataba de acomodar sus piernas en tan pequeño espacio.

—¿Mejor?

—Te compré una medicina para la tos.

—¿Cómo lo sabías…?

—Te oí cuando estabas durmiendo.

El aludido separó los labios. Aunque de entre ellos no salió palabra alguna, terminó por sonreír. Un quejido logró escaparse mientras volvía a esconder su cabeza.

—¿Por qué ahora me pasa esto?

—¿No será porque te pusiste a pelear con unos tipos cuando estaba lloviendo? —Saruhiko sintió el cuerpo de Misaki tiritando. Él miró de reojo hacia abajo—. ¿Pensaste que no iba a enterarme? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —Misaki, que tenía una de sus manos abrazando a Saruhiko, tensó su agarre. A modo de respuesta, el más alto chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Tan nervioso te pusiste, Misaki? —con el objetivo de provocar al todavía integrante de Homura, mencionó su nombre de una forma que lo irritaba. Sin embargo, su víctima ni siquiera se inmutó.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero ir al baño —musitó el pelirrojo—. Pero tengo frío.

Saruhiko suspiró sonoramente y levantó las sábanas. Ante el repentino frío, Misaki lanzó un grito.

—Ve. Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, ¿sabes?

Misaki estaba sentado en la cama. Camino al baño, chasqueó la lengua. Saruhiko se aguantó las ganas de reír a carcajadas. Cuando Misaki regresó, lo pateó.

—Muévete. Ese es mi lado de la cama.

Sin anteojos, Saruhiko no podía ver con claridad la expresión que tenía Misaki en esos momentos. Reaccionó cuando su cuerpo volvió a ser pateado y se movió al lugar de la cama que antes era ocupado por el más bajo. Él se acostó a su lado y de nuevo fue abrazado por Saruhiko. Sintió calor, pero no por la fiebre. Desde la primera vez que lo había sentido, no le había encontrado explicación y tenía miedo de indagar sobre su significado. A Saruhiko todavía le costaba explicarle las cosas de una manera que él entendiera, así que prefirió sentir todo eso en silencio en vez de preguntarle. Después de todo, era una sensación que no le molestaba. De hecho, hasta podía asegurar que ya no le molestaba la manera en que Saruhiko lo llamaba. De pronto, sintió un sonoro beso sobre su frente que lo hizo lanzar una risilla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Tengo que explicarte hasta eso?

Cuando Misaki sintió los labios de Saruhiko cerca de los suyos, puso ambas manos sobre ellos y, escondiendo la cabeza debajo de las sábanas, tembló. Volvió a mirar a Saruhiko quien lo observaba asombrado.

—Tenía ganas de estornudar.

La sonrisa que le enseñó en esos momentos, hizo que Misaki recordara las pocas veces que lo había visto sonreír con sinceridad cuando eran más jóvenes. Acarició su rostro con ambas manos y Saruhiko pareció sorprenderse ante el contacto.

—Espera —le dijo mientras tanteaba el mueble al lado de la cama para alcanzar los anteojos que terminó poniéndose—. Ahora, sí.

—Idiota… Podría contagiarte si me besas.

—Tendré que arriesgarme.

Misaki cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó, pero los segundos pasaban y nada sucedía. Abrió primero un ojo, y luego el otro. Saruhiko sólo lo miraba.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Mírame, Misaki.

Le daba vergüenza, pero no podía decírselo a Saruhiko. Se burlaría de él, estaba seguro de eso. Sin embargo, le sonrió e hizo caso a su pedido. Sus manos se aferraron a su remera. Si todo eso era una ilusión, quería que durara todo lo que fuera posible. El beso fue corto pero ocasionó que Misaki sintiera todo su cuerpo cálido. Era una sensación diferente a la de tener los poderes de un clan. Era demasiado abrumadora, y la mirada de Saruhiko no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Misaki tomó aire. Su inexperiencia respecto a tener una relación con alguien se reflejaba en esos momentos en que su cerebro parecía entrar en cortocircuito cada vez que sentía a Saruhiko cerca. Y cualquier duda que tuviera no era como si pudiera consultarlo con sus camaradas de Homura teniendo en cuenta que Saruhiko, pese a haber sido su mejor amigo, ahora formaba parte del clan que era enemigo natural del que Misaki formaba parte, y tenía la etiqueta de traidor que él mismo se había encargado de mantener desde el momento en que se fue con los azules… Así que cualquier duda que tuviera, tendría que arreglárselas solo, y eso significaba darse a comprender lo mejor posible y, al mismo tiempo, intentar comprender los sentimientos de Saruhiko.

—Lo siento —Misaki sintió sus mejillas siendo apresados por las palmas de Saruhiko. Él también llevó sus manos hacia arriba y entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos—. Tus manos están cálidas…

* * *

El sonido de la estrepitosa canción que tenía por alarma lo despertó. Pegó manotazos para agarrarlo, pero no lo alcanzaba. Fue Saruhiko quien lo hizo. Acostado en la cama, enredado en las sábanas, Misaki le sonrió.

—Buenos días —su oyente lo miró desde arriba, pero no le dijo nada. Lo escuchó chasqueando la lengua. A diferencia suya, su alarma era inexistente. Y se había dado cuenta de ello porque mientras él estaba luchando contra un juego le pareció sentir el teléfono de Saruhiko vibrando y, repentinamente, vio al mencionado sentándose de un salto y levantándose de la cama del mismo modo para terminar arrastrándose sobre la mesa, agarrar el teléfono y apagar la alarma. Si se despertaba con eso, estaba seguro que su alarma le había atravesado los tímpanos. Misaki se sentó en la cama y lo vio terminar de un sorbo el café que estaba bebiendo—. ¿Vas a trabajar?

—Sí, ocurrió algo.

—Mhh… ¿Te espero para cenar?

—Te llamo.

—Está bien.

Misaki se restregó los ojos y observó a Saruhiko agarrando su chaqueta de Scepter 4. Estaba por ponérsela, pero se encontró con la mirada de Misaki y optó por no hacerlo. Aunque ya no hubiera más clanes, la lealtad que cada uno había depositado en ellos, seguía intacta. Después de doblar la prenda, la llevó en uno de sus brazos.

—Nos vemos.

Saruhiko estaba por salir del departamento, pero Misaki lo escuchó detenerse antes de abrir la puerta. Estornudó y chasqueó la lengua. Luego de salir, él alcanzó a oír a Misaki que, dentro del departamento, se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Originalmente, esto iba a ser una serie de tres episodios que básicamente era un par de momentos en la vida de esta pareja, pero uno de los temas empecé a escribirlo para otro _longfic_ , así que... Mejor lo dejé para eso y decidí subir esto como _oneshot_ :P


End file.
